I can see them
by snowcky
Summary: Petit two-shot ou plus, raconté du POV Kagami avec plusieurs couples, comme le AoAka. (Et le reste, je sais pas...) Angst. Deathfic. Résumé : La mort, on s'en fait tous une grande histoire. Alors que finalement, c'est rapide. Seulement parfois, on ne l'est pas complètement. Et c'est là que c'est long. Et que, comme moi, on s'emmerde.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : Death. Tout plein, yolo. Non, sérieusement. Ce two-shot (Ou plus, suivant comment…) sera certainement bien triste donc, c'est pas le truc à lire si on a envie d'se pisser dessus.  
\+ OOC. Beaucoup mais bon, on s'refait pas comme on dit uwu

 **Disclamer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Et heureusement pour eux….

 **NDA** : Juste histoire de remplir le monde avec le AoAka, en fait. J'y arriverais un jour, j'le sais. Et c'est une réécriture, parce que j'ai la flemme. Mais j'ai quand-même envie d'augmenter le chiffre dans l'onglet « My stories ».

 **Bêta-Reader** :  xEmperorEye. À qui je fais un ENORME merci avec des kissous, parce que c'est surement pas facile de me corriger et si mes textes tout pourris sont bons, c'est grâce à elle. Je sais, tu vas avoir du boulot. Encore. Promis, un jour j'arriverais à écrire bien, sans fautes. –Te lance des cœurs- Love you~

xxxxxxx

La mort, on s'en fait tous une grande histoire. Alors que finalement, c'est rapide. On ne sent rien. C'est comme fermer les yeux et se dire qu'on ne va plus jamais les rouvrir. On a le corps lourd et l'esprit torturé. Mais on finit par être léger. L'esprit libre de toute chose.

Généralement, on pense aux gens qu'on va laisser derrière nous, qui vont vivre avec la douleur de notre disparition. On se dit qu'on aimerai vivre encore un peu, pour eux. Pour ne pas les voir pleurer pour quelque chose qu'on ne peux malheureusement pas éviter. Mais on ne peut pas. Quand c'est le moment, il faut s'y faire, c'est tout.

C'est mon moment. Mais je n'pensais pas partir comme ça. Pas aussi vite. Pas avant d'être pleuré par quelqu'un.

J'aurais au moins voulu savoir que quelqu'un allait me regretter, me pleurer. Mais rien. Il n'y a personne. Je ne laisse personne derrière. Je ne laisse personne à hanter. Personne ne viendra sur ma tombe pour pleurer ou même simplement pour y déposer des fleurs. Même les pigeons ne viendront pas chier sur ma tombe.

J'me dis que j'avais encore des choses à faire, des choses à voir dans le monde. J'avais des rêves, comme tout le monde. Je voulais être reconnu pour ce que je savais faire de mieux. Je voulais vivre du basket. Je voulais m'épuiser à donner mon maximum pour ce sport qui pouvait me donner l'impression d'être invincible.

Mais je ne l'était pas. J'ai voulu jouer les héros, peut-être pour attiré l'attention. Et je suis mort comme une merde. Sans que personne ne me vienne en aide. Et ce con de chat, lui, s'en est tiré sans même perdre un seul poil. Résidu de Satan.

J'ai des regrets. Sûrement trop. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore là. Je suis mort, pourtant, je ressens encore les choses. Mais je suis mort. Et je ne sais pas comment est-ce que c'est possible. Je vois les gens. Je les vois reprendre leur chemin sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe autour. Je les vois sourire, rire, pleurer, parler. J'entends... Je ressens leurs émotions. Mais je suis mort.

Peut-être que mes regrets font que je suis obligé de soulager mon âme. Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas envie d'errer sans fin parce qu'on veut pas me laissé crever en paix. J'ai pas envie de voir les gens vivre alors que moi je dois rester là, à me faire chier. C'est pas juste putain !

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors j'attends. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et je commence à me faire chier. Alors je me pose des questions. Des questions plutôt… Intéressantes. Comme par exemple : « Si j'étais une fille, est-ce que je serait plutôt bonne ou laideronne ? » ou encore « À quel oiseau je ressemble ? », « Est-ce que mon phallus à toujours été aussi petit ? ».

Et j'ai continué comme ça pendant un an. Un an à attendre un signe d'en haut pour me dire de ramener mes miches au paradis. Ou alors un indice sur ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir quitter cet « endroit ». Mais rien. Ils me laissent encore à attendre comme un con.

Et si je devais chercher tout seul, qu'est-ce que j'aurais envie de faire ? J'ai envie d'aider les gens. J'ai envie d'empêcher les cons de faire des conneries et de finir comme moi. Personne ne mérite de se faire autant chier que moi. Sauf peut-être ma prof' de primaire.

Finalement, ma mort n'a pas vraiment ressembler à ce que je m'étais imaginé en étant petit. Je me souviens, je pensais que j'allais partir comme un roi. Puis, adolescent, je pensais que j'allais avoir l'esprit lourd, tellement lourd que je ne partirais pas. C'était angoissant, de penser sans cesse à ma fin. J'avais peur. J'ai toujours eu peur de ce moment. Et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai plus peur. Même mort, j'ai peur de la suite. L'inconnu, ça fait peur.

Je m'étais aussi imaginé des scénarios. Comme par exemple, armé d'un ballon de basket pour combattre un dragon puissant. Un rouge, comme mes cheveux. Un dragon fort, comme la sauce salsa. Un dragon méchant, comme la méchante sorcière dans Blanche-neige. Un dragon qui fait mal, comme un coup de pied dans les burnes. Je m'étais imaginé me battre de toutes mes forces et emporter le dragon dans la mort. Je me voyais me battre avec courage et détermination. Jusqu'à rendre mon dernier souffle. Ne me jugez pas, j'avais dix ans.

En grandissant, ces scénarios avaient fini par devenir un peu plus réalistes. La peur ne cessait de grandir en moi, me bouffant de l'intérieur. S'infiltrant dans chaque recoin de mon cerveau déjà bien embrouillé par les choses difficiles venant avec l'adolescence. Tu parles d'une vie de merde. J'étais sûr de tout avoir imaginé.

Et effectivement, j'avais tout imaginé. Sauf crever en voulant sauver un chat bien trop abruti pour se bouger quand un camion lui fonce dessus. J'aurais préféré encore crever à cause d'un dragon. Au moins, ça aurait été classe.

Mais dans un sens, mort, j'étais beau. Couvert de sang et d'eau de pluie, j'étais beau. Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux pour rendre mon dernier souffle, j'étais beau. Et c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte, non ?

xxxxxxx

TADAAAAAAAAAAH. Je sais, là, on ne voit pas trop le AoAka. Y'en a pas. Mais ça va venir dans la partie d'après. Ça, c'était juste pour introduire le truc… uwu  
J'me souviens plus trop de la musique que j'avais pendant que j'écrivais la version originale mais pour cette réécriture, j'avais les deux minutes du peuple, l'intégrale. Du coup, je n'étais pas dans l'ambiance. Mais c'était marrant. Je sais, j'ai tué Kagami. Je suis vilaine. Très vilaine. Ouuuh, méchante Poulpie. Mais il me fallait une personne qui serait le protagoniste neutre, et c'est tombé sur lui. Pur hasard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : Death. Tout plein, yolo. Non, sérieusement. Ce two-shot (Ou plus, suivant comment…) sera certainement bien triste donc, c'est pas le truc à lire si on a envie d'se pisser dessus.  
\+ OOC. Beaucoup mais bon, on s'refait pas comme on dit uwu

 **Disclamer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Et heureusement pour eux….

 **NDA** : Juste histoire de remplir le monde avec le AoAka, en fait. J'y arriverais un jour, j'le sais. Et c'est une réécriture, parce que j'ai la flemme. Mais j'ai quand-même envie d'augmenter le chiffre dans l'onglet « My stories ».

 **Bêta-Reader** :  xEmperorEye. Je t'adore toujours autant, toi qui rend mes textes lisible. Je sais pas comment te remercier - Je sais, tu vas avoir du boulot. Encore. Promis, un jour j'arriverais à écrire bien, sans fautes. –Te lance des cœurs- Love you~

xxxxxxx

C'est drôle comme vu d'en haut, les choses semblent si différentes. Vu d'en haut, les choses semblent tout de suite plus cohérentes et moins noires qu'on à l l'habitude de voir en bas. Parce que, pour être honnête, personne ne voit les choses de façon positive dans la vie quand on se retrouve plongé dedans. Quand on pense que c'est tellement sombre et qu'on est incapable de voir la couleur du sol. Mais moi, je vois les choses clairement. Je peux tout voir. Absolument tout. Je vois combien de personnes sont heureuses en ce moment. Je vois qui pleure et qui s'énerve. Je vois qui travaille et qui dors. Mais personne ne me voit. Mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui change réellement. J'entends tout aussi. Les futilités des gens. Ce qu'ils se disent. Leurs mensonges. Parfois, j'ai même le sentiment que je peux ressentir leurs émotions en passant vers eux. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont très forte pour eux.

Je me sens puissant. Comme Dieu. Ou comme un joueur des sims. Pourtant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'emmerde toujours autant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou qui aider. Parce que si le but de ma vie c'était de venir flotter au dessus des autres et me faire chier pour l'éternité, je préfère encore jouer au scrabble avec les ours polaires. Et même les pas polaires en fait. Même si on voit moins leurs yeux. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail.

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être là pour quelque chose alors c'est sûrement vrai. Peut-être pour empêcher que d'autres finissent comme moi. Ou pour aider certaines personnes à se retrouver. Ou pour empêcher des déchirement involontaire. Pour sauver des vies et en finir d'autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais cette idée me plaît. Ne plus être inutile. Ouais, ça me convient parfaitement. Même si j'aurais préféré partir jouer au basket dans les nuages.

On aurait dit une phrase de hippie, sans déconner.

Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir depuis combien de temps je suis mort. Mais ça doit faire longtemps puisqu'il neige. Ce que je donnerais pas pour être capable de sentir encore la neige fondre sur ma peau. Rien qu'un peu, juste une seconde, j'aimerais avoir froid à nouveau. Mais c'est autant possible pour moi qu'un éléphant rose qui fume une pipe.

Je me suis alors laisse guider par mon instinct. Et celui-ci me conduisit dans un petit village loin de la ville et de ses commerces bruyant. Je ne connais même pas cet endroit. Mais c'est beau. C'est calme et même pour moi, c'est apaisant. Il y a une forêt non loin de l'entrée du village et un lac. Les maisons sont toutes en bois et en pierres. On dirait un ancien village où personne ne vit dans la richesse. Mais les gens semblent heureux et c'est le principal. C'est le genre d'endroit que j'aurais sûrement ne jamais penser mettre les pieds de mon vivant. Mais si tout le monde semble heureux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été guidé jusqu'ici.

Soudainement, je ressentis comme une vive douleur dans ma poitrine. Comme si un étau serrait mon cœur pour le faire souffrir sans le tuer. Quelque chose de fort qui aurait pu m'étouffer si j'étais encore fait de chair et de sang. Je ressens de la rage, de la haine même. De la douleur et de la tristesse. Tout ça dans un mélange explosif. Et je sais d'où cela vient. Enfin, je crois.

Alors sans réfléchir, je me suis précipité là où j'ai eu l'impression que je devais être. Entrant dans une maison plus petite que les autres. Et le spectacle s'y trouvant n'avait rien de réjouissant. Sauf si on est sadique ce qui n'est plus ou moins pas mon cas. Enfin, je crois.

Un petit rouquin, ou rouge ou rose foncé... J'en sais rien du tout… Il est plutôt fin dont l'aura était plus écrasante qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il agrippait violemment le cou d'un grand bleuté à moitié à poil. Bleuté plutôt canon même. Le bleuté en question était en sueur, comme si il venait de faire un sport très intéressant qui se pratique à deux ou en groupe. Comme une course à pieds. En plus intéressant, je l'accorde… Et en vu des larmes qui coulaient le longs des joues du plus petit, il n'avait pas été de la partie alors qu'il aurait du en être.

Malgré le regard anéantis et remplis de larmes ainsi que de haine dans ses yeux vairons, l'autre ne semblait pas désolé de quoique se soit contrairement à la jeune fille se trouvant enroulée dans les vieux draps. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au rouquin, d'ailleurs. Des traits fins qui pourrait montrer une visage particulièrement doux, comme lui. Elle est aussi fine que lui et ne semble pas bien grande. C'est presque la même, mais en fille. Avec de beaux boobs en plus ! Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il a une belle paire de couilles ?

 **« Daiki ! Donne moi une explication tout de suite ! J'étais quoi pour toi, moi ? juste un passe temps comme elle ? Et tes promesses, hein ?! T'en fais quoi »  
« Aah, Sei, t'en fais tout un drame. »**

Pause. 'Faut que j'enregistre les noms. Daiki, c'est le grand bleu à moitié à poil, avec le regard détaché qui ne reflète aucune émotion et qui vient de s'envoyer le sosie de son présumé petit ami, Sei, un petit roux avec un nez légèrement retroussé et à la peau aussi pâle que la neige avant qu'on pisse dedans.

 **« ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI POUR UNE FOIS ! Juste... Pour une fois, considère moi pour autre chose que pour ce que tu me prends. »  
« Calme toi. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours aimé les gros boobs non ? »**

J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. Se calmer... Facile à dire. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien. Ledit Daiki est peut-être prof de Yoga et j'ne suis pas au courant.

 **« Pas si grave ? Tu m'as trompé ! Alors que tu m'avais juré que tu n'allais pas recommencer. Tu m'avais promis qu'il n'y avait que moi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir comme cela, Daiki ! Tu savais pertinemment la difficulté que ça à été pour moi de m'avouer ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. Aurais tu déjà oublié comment ça à été dur pour toi ?! »**

Ouais, rebelle toi mon enfant. Tu peux le faire. Je le vois dans tes yeux que tu as la haine. Je lis dans ton cœur que tu souffres parce que tu es dingue amoureux de ce crétin. Alors fais lui comprendre. Montre lui ce que tu ressens, qui tu es vraiment et ce qu'il loupe. Fais lui comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir en te voyant pleurer. Surtout que tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un qui montre ouvertement ses émotions.

Et puis, dans un geste désordonné et rapide, comme si sa tête ne maîtrisait plus son corps, il retira un anneau scintillant de son doigt avant de le lancer rageusement au visage de l'autre qui semblait enfin montrer quelque chose. Une bague, rien que ça. Une petite bague fine qui semblait avoir été faite artisanalement. Par des doigts inexpérimenté. Comme si Daiki l'avait faites lui même.

Il rassembla ses esprits quelques secondes avant de lancer d'une voix brisée mais pourtant froide, comme si il se refermait de seconde en seconde.

 **« Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ce n'est plus mon problème. Demande cette catin en mariage. Tire toi et pars en Europe ou fais toi pousser des tresses. Je m'en moque, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Et si je te revois, je te tue. Et tu sais que j'en serais capable, Daiki. »  
« Seijûrô... »  
« Tais-toi. »  
**

Ouais, tu l'as cherché un peu. Pas qu'un peu mêm. Pleure si t'en as envie, mais c'est pas moi qui vais ressentir de la compassion pour toi. Schtroumpf raté va. La porte claqua et un vide s'installa. Et en moi, une sensation bizarre se manifesta. Comme si le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge allait faire une bêtise. Il fallait que j'agisse. Maintenant. Il fallait que je sois utile. Je le devais. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il foute sa vie en l'air parce qu'un con est trop débile pour comprendre ses sentiments. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Et le schtroumpf raté semblait être sous le choc. Il se contenta d'enfiler un vieux sweat à capuche et un baggy qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce pendant que la jeune fille partait se doucher sans un mot.

Lui ne bougea pas. Il resta là à fixer la porte que Seijûrô avait empreinté quelque minutes auparavant. Réagis bon sang ! L'original est mieux que la copie sérieusement. Réalise le avant de regretter. Mais bon, il semble trop crétin pour réaliser tout seul. Il va falloir que j'y mette mon grain de sel.

Je fis alors la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Je me positionna derrière lui et lui souffla à l'oreille sans cesse ces quelques mots.

 **« Rattrape le. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais c'est lui qu'il te faut »**

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il paniquait. Je le sentais et le voyais parfaitement dans ses yeux. Tu m'étonnes en même temps. Mais il semblait réaliser et comprendre mes paroles. Parce qu'il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Et moi, je le suivis. Histoire de bien être certain qu'il allait faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il s'engouffra dans la sombre forêt en hurlant sans cesse le prénom de son bien aimé. Il se mit à pleurer soudainement en s'arrêtant. Peut-être que lui aussi il avait senti une douleur lui prendre l'estomac et lui donner envie de vomir. Peut-être qu'il avait compris. Et moi, j'avais peur de comprendre.

La forêt se finissait sur une falaise. Donnant sur des pierres et sur ces pierres, il y avait le rouquin. Il était étendu sur un des rochers et l'eau remontait légèrement sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche. On était malheureusement arrivé trop tard. Alors le bleuté éclata en sanglot avant de prendre son élan et de sauter pour le rejoindre, tombant près de celui qu'il avait brisé ; son corps se brisant à son tour. Il y avait du sang partout mais ensemble, ils étaient beaux. L'histoire que leurs corps racontaient était tragiquement bel. Le tableau sanglant et triste de leur mort était beau. Et j'en pleurait.  
C'est bizarre pour un fantôme de pleurer, non ? Puis l'eau les emporta jusqu'au fond. À présent, plus rien ni personne ne se mettrai entre eux. Et c'était sûrement la meilleure solution pour eux. Mais moi, j'avais échoué dans ma mission.

xxxxxxx

TADAAAAAAAAAAH. Voilà le AoAka promis avant. Je sais, c'est décevant. Très. Mais…. On se refait pas, et j'aime décevoir les gens uwu. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réécrire les deux autres chapitres et l'épilogue. Il me faudrait des idées de couples dans mes OTP, en fait. Et je ne sais pas trop qui prendre. Du coup, si vous voulez le reste, dites le moi en me proposant un de mes OTP et j'y réfléchirais~  
Et sinon, je souris comme une débile à chaque mail quand j'ai une review, j'dois faire peur à voir en vrai mais je m'en fiche. Et ce petit mot de fin dur trop longtemps alors je vais dire les mots que vous vous dites tous : LA FERME POULPIE. Meuuh.


End file.
